


Mistletoe

by dante0220



Series: Divides Crossed [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Love Confessions, Pagan Festivals, Passion, Solstice decorations, confirmation and assurances, surprise meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante0220/pseuds/dante0220
Summary: During Camelot's Solstice celebration, Merlin plays Mithan's valet again.  She has a few things prepared for him.  And it seems Gwen's working on things too....





	1. Gwen's Assignment for Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin and his cohorts (well this bunch anyhow) belong to Scyfy and the BBC. Britomart is from the Faerie Queene.

Chapter 1 [Fourth Day of Yuletide/Christmas Eve]

Yule spread its backdrop far and wide across the Five Kingdoms. Brigands stayed off of the roads. Nobody eyed each other’s borders for that period at least. Neighbors and friends talked at market and shared blessings for each other be they of the Old Religion or not.

Natura offered her own bounty. Only a gentle breeze puffed through Nocturne’s dark backdrop. Stars twinkled. _Luna_ shone her best pale light on her children far below. And best of all, her fluffiest flakes coated the ground in a sweet confectionary layer.

All over Camelot, a greater magic was afoot it seemed.

 

****

Merlin smoothed down Arthur’s sheets and quilt. With a practiced eye, he inspected the bed making sure that not a wrinkle remained for the royal couple on that evening. He primped the pillows and set them in their places. _That should measure up to Arthur’s standards. He’s so on edge with the negotiations coming up. I’m glad King Rodor sent Mithian to help in the preparations._ He stopped himself at the thought of her name. A wistful smile spread across his face. His eyes twinkled. Warmth surged up his spine. _She’s the most shrewd one there. Just wish that people would see her for what she is._ He gazed upon the yule log burning in the fireplace. _A time of renewal. A time of hope._

Gwen stuck her head in. “Oh, Merlin! I’m so glad I caught you!” Her eyes brightened at the sight of her servant and longtime friend.

“I was just finishing up. Arthur feeling better?” he replied. He knew of course that the King had been fighting a cold of some sort. Even with Gaius’ most powerful tonic, the condition persisted. In addition, the upcoming talks worried them all. 

“He has a lot on his mind, Merlin. Thank you though for asking,” she expressed. She knew full well the depths of Merlin’s compassion, caring and friendship for them all. “I however do have an urgent matter that needs addressing? It could become a political crisis.” Her eyes sparkled into his.

“Really? A political crisis that I can solve?” Merlin eyed her curiously. Of course he used his magic from behind the scenes to fix things and resolve problems. Still he cultivated his chosen role among the household carefully. 

“Relax. I have a special mission for you in the west wing,” she noted.

“West wing?” He arched an eyebrow. “What would be there?”

“Oh. Just a bit of decorating. Poor George. He’s struggling with the latest malady. He was supposed to help. Now there’s the hallway, a room and the Grand Hall left that needs a bit of festive spit and polish. I figured you’d be just the person for the job!” she announced.

“Just the person for the job? Gwen, Arthur wants the beds made in the north wing by tomorrow. I’ll need to work all night to get through that,” he lamented.

“It could take you all night.” She shrugged playfully. “Maybe however, I assigned Polly and Brianna to tend to them?”

“And what about Arthur’s dinner? He did want me to fetch the allspice cake from the baker,” he recalled.

“Already attended to.” She sighed. “Merlin, I could make it a royal order. There are other priorities around the castle. I can handle Arthur for tonight.”

He nodded numbly already anticipating the increased chores in retaliation for the “night away”. “Then I’ll get right on it. Thanks, Gwen.” He bowed to her and headed for the stairs. He knew the tinsel and door decoration would be in order for the task at hand.

“Don’t mention it!” She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Unlike Arthur and the knights, she knew of his feelings for a certain foreign dignitary. She’d seen the warm and longing yet brief glances they shot each other. She knew from Merlin’s increased clumsiness and manic perfectionism where the certain Princess was concerned. She also could see said-Princess’ increased stiffness around him as well. _Let them have an evening to themselves. This will be worth dealing with George serving dinner. She sat down at the mirror and started to brush out her hair. This will be a night to remember!_


	2. Mithian Sneaks Up on Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets caught in the middle of the preparations by his Princess Fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this may not seem to fit in smoothly with the rest of "Divides Crossed". I guess it's part of the perils of writing a middle installment first and then fitting the rest of the prequels around it. Just bear with me. It'll be worth it.

Chapter 2 [West Wing—Twenty Minutes Later]

Merlin gently tugged the levitating box of decorations up the granite staircase. Dread dogged each step. His eyes constantly scanned every window and each crevice for potential pitfalls and interlopers. He kept a hand on his burden lest that go spiraling back down the passage in a sparkling mess.

His heart beat so loudly. His footsteps echoed in the empty corridors to his ears.

Five steps…three steps…and that’s it! He peeked around the corner and checked the dimly lit hallway. Finding the coast clear, he advanced seven more steps. Then he let his eyes glow and motioned with his hand.

In response, the box bobbed and floated off of the staircase toward him. It cut through the din at a leisurely pace before he stopped it a foot away.

“At least I’m here.” He inspected the corridor. Other than the flickering torches every fifteen feet or so, the white limestone and granite held no decoration, sculpture or flowering pots of any kind. It seemed so…so…bland. 

“Merlin, this is a castle not some boudoir. Stop being such a girl already!” Arthur had lectured him a month earlier when he’d broached the subject.

“This really is going to take me all night,” he mused with a critical eye. 

“Unless maybe you have some help perhaps?” a familiar feminine voice offered from the shadows.

He froze. His ears perked to the welcome sound. His heart began beating faster. The butterflies banged faster and faster against his stomach’s walls. His head went numb.

Accordingly the box fell to the granite floor. It smashed on contact spreading its contents in a sparkling impact circle.

He rolled his eyes. Embarrassment painted his cheeks a crimson hue. “Terrific.”

“I’m sorry, Merlin. I didn’t mean to make you drop it,” Mithian apologized. 

“I’m sorry, Princess. I…I wasn’t expecting anyone up here,” he noted. His parched mouth strained to get those words out. 

“Obviously since you used your magic to get that up here.” She giggled in spite of herself. “Forgive me but I wish I could have the court painter record this picture for posterity. Someday, Merlin, you’re going to be a great Warlock. The blackmail would be priceless.”

“You would,” he retorted even if he knew she’d do exactly the opposite.

Her eyes sparkled reflecting off of the flickering torchlight. “A Princess has to take what she can in these times.” Her lips brushed his cheek affectionately. “Don’t worry. I instructed the guards to be positioned around the wagon at the citadel’s entrance.”

“The wagon?” he inquired. 

“Yes. My father donated a large centerpiece for the palace celebration. I requested an extra special decorator for the job. Somehow Gwen was more than willing to assign you as my personal valet again.” She smirked triumphantly. “Somehow I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Me? Mind? Now why ever would I mind that? Besides the fact that…now I have two royals bossing me around?” he teased before getting an eyebrow from her to rival Gaius’ best effort. 

“At least this one has your best interests at heart, Merlin.” She brushed the remaining tinsel and glitter off of his shirt and trousers. “Father gave me permission to come a day early. I couldn’t wait.”

He squeezed her hands in his. He felt his heart racing. “You couldn’t wait? I….” His nerves, if it was possible, seemed to batter him harder than before.

“No, Merlin, I couldn’t wait to be attended to by my _special servant_ ,” she informed him. She planted her lips on his allowing _Amor_ to send her energy into him. For several heartbeats, she kept it up before breaking off the contact. 

The term _‘special servant’_ sent waves of giddiness crashing across his inner shores. He staggered back from her intoxicated by her kisses. 

Her eyes went wide remembering the spilled items. “Merlin, watch….”

He stepped on the tinsel. His foot slipped and lost their grip on the stone below. He went up in the air and hit the floor. “Great! Can I do anything right?” He grimaced from the impact.

“Are you all right?” she asked. 

“Oh yeah. Never better,” he retorted with a straight face. He got up slowly while rubbing his hip. 

“You might want to have Gaius look at that,” she suggested.

“Yeah and get another lecture about class differences? No thanks.” He recalled his mentor’s last lecture after catching Mithian and him together in the great hall. V“Merlin, she is a Princess. You are a servant and a peasant. You can’t be together!”

“Do you think I care? Merlin, it’s all right,” she assured him.

“But if Arthur…” he started.

“Arthur’s a prat. He can fixate on his Queen and break the rules that way. Still goddess help him if someone else wants to do the same or use magic,” she groused. “Honestly! If it wasn’t for your sense of duty….”

“Princess, you….”

“Merlin, remember? We are in private.”

He nodded remembering her earlier request to him. Making the adjustment, he remembered the more informal address, “Mithian, I want to be with you. I know I’ve met the criteria.”

“So does Gwen. Why do you think she’s arranged this?” She grinned at him. “And why do you think my father allows me these visits?” 

“Your father?” His eyes went wide.

“Certainly you don’t think he wasn’t going to get suspicious? Merlin, please! My father knows. You know how he feels. I think he made that clear at Samhain as well. Hold still.” She slid her hand across his forehead to straighten the mussed hair there. Then she straightened his neckerchief. “There! Now you might pass muster.” 

“Hope so. Maybe you can help me get these streamers up? We can get your wagon unloaded when we’re done,” he suggested.

“That works,” she relented. “You see? You do have a Prince lurking under that servant exterior. Have faith.” She rubbed his shoulder before picking up an end of the tinsel strand. “Help me?”

“Sure.” Despite his less than graceful few minutes, he didn’t care. He sighed with contentment as he picked up another strand of tinsel. “So...umm?”

She pulled her end over a torch support and pressed on toward the next one. “Could that be a question?”

“Yes.” He yanked his end through a couple of torch supports in frustration. “Mithian, King Rodor knows about us. How can he be all right with a servant being…well you know?”

She arched the eyebrow. “Merlin, everyone knows you’re a servant because of your duty to Camelot and service to Arthur and Gaius. Some object based on the apparent differences. Arthur depends on you. At some point though, while I would never expect you to stop being his friend and ally, I trust the Queen to convince him to do the right thing.”

“I still have to guide him. He needs me though to become the Once and Future King,” he noted while securing the strand’s end to a torch halfway down the corridor.

“You would be in Nemeth not in Rome or Byzantium. At some point, you need to trust in Gwen and the knights to do their share. There are those of us who need you as well,” she pointed out while affixing her tinsel’s end to his. As she did so, she let her fingers brush across his. “Albion is more than one man.”

He bent low. His lips whispered their love notes across her knuckles. “Or maybe one special woman perhaps?”

She giggled. Her cheeks blushed with warmth over his tone and words. “Your presence makes any day special, my Warlock. Never forget that. Now just maybe we might get this done?”

“Oh?” 

She snorted. “You do have other guests, I believe? The hall needs to be completely decorated.”

He shrugged. “Sure.” He looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Then he grabbed the remaining tinsel strands. He commanded, _“Snàthainn Tinsel!”_ His eyes glowed.

On cue, the tinsel strands slithered up sections of the wall. They yanked themselves through the torch supports running along the length of stonework before their ends lay touching on four of the remaining ironwork.

“You do have potential as a decorator, Merlin,” she cracked good-naturedly. She secured the loose ends in that spot. Then she repeated that for the strand’s other end. “Keep up your end already.”

“Yak, yak, yak….So pushy.”

“What was that?” she queried.

“Oh nothing.”

She coughed. “Well we do want to keep pace. Now don’t we?”

He shook his head. _For once, let Arthur deal with George. I don’t care!_ He inspected each of the door decorations. He could see that the pine boughs still remained fresh. In addition, the holly berries were intact.

“And an artist as well! My! My! You are creative!” she praised while letting her eyes sparkle into his. She admired the intricate weavings with awe and wonder. “You do impress, Merlin.” She proceeded down the hall. At each door, she hung a decoration with due care and diligence. Then she walked to the next point, the one after that and so on. 

“Make sure they’re straight. I don’t want Arthur assigning me more chamber pots,” he pointed out while collecting the box’s broken fragments and sticking them in the corner for the time being.

“He would. Somehow though I think the Queen and I could handle him.” She secured the last door decoration. “That does look nice. Still….”

“It could use something else,” he agreed. His eyes glowed. _“Flora!”_

Suddenly white and red flowers sprung up along each torch support’s base.

She nodded in appreciation. “That gives this passage a sprucing up. Now come. The next step awaits us!” She headed into her chamber before coming back out again in her heavy brown riding cloak. “Follow me!” 

_What does King Rodor have waiting now?_ He hustled down the stairs in his Princess’ wake both dreading and anticipating what she’d have in mind next.


	3. Festive Nudges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Gawain haul Nemeth's contribution to the affair into the chamber. Gawain has to give Merlin pointers (or so he thinks). Tree trimming commences....

Chapter 3 [Great Hall—Twenty Minutes After That]

Fresh off of getting a certain Warlock’s coat from Gaius’ chamber and a trip outside, Mithian stepped into the great hall. Her practiced eye scanned the entire chamber recalling the previous feasts and events in both her honor and King Rodor’s. _And now we return our own grace. I give our special gift._

“Everything set in there?” Merlin called from the hallway.

“Yes.” She strolled back out into the passage. There she found Merlin and Gawain waiting beside an exquisite specimen of a blue spruce tree and several more wooden boxes. “If we could perhaps place it in the center between the tables?”

“Wish we could. I’d recommend against the far wall in back of the royal chairs,” Merlin suggested.

“Yeah in case Arthur gets started with his pronouncements.” Gawain assumed. “Come on, Merlin. Let’s get this in place. Wow. This tree is huge!”

Merlin grimaced but held up his end. “And where’d the other knights go to again?” He labored with the precious cargo. Subtly he applied magical supports to lighten the load. He steered them and the tree around the table and toward the room’s front end. Slowly and with several breaks, he helped them to progress to the designated place.

“Funny how they decided a last patrol was more preferable to this. Whatever. Like I’m going to leave you in the lurch?” Gawain shook his head. “You do enough for us around here. At least some of us remember.” He eyed the burden and arched an eyebrow. “Wish I knew how this tree’s so light. No way should we be able to move it. Cleaning that armor’s sure doing its thing. Eh, Merlin?” Gawain supposed.

“Maybe.” Merlin gazed across the room allowing his eyes to fix upon her by the window. _Luna_ granted her an ethereal ring of pixie dust. A stray breeze from the outer hall billowed her hair. Her eyes sparkled back at him. Then his heel touched the wooden stand jerking him back to reality.

Gawain smirked. “Merlin, the tree? Maybe someone might be impressed by our putting it up?”

Merlin blushed and bowed his head. He didn’t want to make any waves or start trouble around the royal court. “Yeah that.” He helped to raise the tree and slide its bottom into the stand. 

“And one last touch.” She slid several metal spikes through the stand’s holes. With a mallet, she drove each of them into the spruce’s trunk effectively holding it in place. “There! That should do it.”

Gawain nodded in admiration. “Gotta say you all have the bloody best pine I’ve ever seen.”

“That is the rarest of our trees. Legend says that a Nazarene missionary brought several seed cones from an unknown land across the great western sea from us a century ago. He planted them in our northern mountains where they’ve grown since. We do not cut these trees down lightly. I have a special reason for it,” she explained while adding a wink toward a certain Warlock in the process.

Gawain whistled saucily in his friend’s direction. “Wow. Who would’ve thought ol’ Merlin would impress a Princess?” He jabbed the servant in the ribs. “Nice going.”

“I hear Britomart’s waiting for your assistance in the east wing, Sir Gawain. Thank you though,” she reminded him.

The knight nodded. “Yeah she is. Just wanted to make sure you both are set.” He hesitated a minute letting the whole scene wash about in his mind. Then he added, “You know the whole class thing’s poppycock, right?”

“I’ve been telling him that, Sir Gawain. Thank you,” she expressed.

He saluted her before adding a reverent bow for a change. “Hey thank you. And you know I have your backs, right?” He shrugged. “Gwen sent me to help out.”

“Anything else she has planned?” Merlin asked in exasperation. He had hoped for a spontaneous evening with his beloved visitor.

“Let your friends help out, Merlin. You do it enough for us. Someday the Prat Prince will get that stick out of his ass.” He motioned toward her. “Work with her. Now I gotta get to a certain red headed sidekick before she has a fit.”

“Don’t let her hear you call her that,” she advised.

“Yeah I don’t plan to. Have fun, you two. Merlin, just let things happen for a change. Trust me. It can work.” With a final salute, Gawain turned and strolled out of the room. _“Oh and do plenty that I would do!”_

“Keep going, you Prat!” Merlin yelled at his friend. He turned to her allowing her to see Embarrassment’s hue coloring his cheeks. “Sorry. I just want you to know that I don’t see you as a piece of meat and….”

Before he could finish, she quieted his apology with a quick yet heartfelt kiss. Then she cleared her throat. “I know that, Merlin. As irreverent as he was, I’ve come to learn that is Sir Gawain being himself. He does care. He wants us to be happy.” She gazed deeply into his eyes and chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” He wondered what was so humorous.

“Look up.” She pointed above his head. Her eyebrow arched.

He glanced up to see a small sprig of green leaves hanging by a strand from one of the tree’s higher branches. “It’s a bunch of green leaves.”

She chuckled. “That, Merlin, is called mistletoe. One of our customs is that if someone is standing under it, they get a kiss. Class standing and social structure are suspended for it.”

“Oh really?” he asked. 

“Really. It only works during Yuletide, I fear. Still we can enjoy the time for what it is,” she added before embracing him. She kissed him again at great length. “This is our sanctuary. It doesn’t matter. For tonight, we are free.”

He inhaled deeply imbibing the full implications of that scenario. How he wanted to just resign his post and return to Nemeth with her. He’d work out a way to help Arthur out when opportunities to do so came up. He could have a life, a family and love.

_…If only…._

“I am patient, Merlin. I will not abandon you,” she vowed. “At some point, you will be free. We will be free.” She pressed his hands in hers. “I love you.”

“And I love you, my Princess.” He touched his forehead to hers. “Remember that.”

“I do every day, my Prince,” she affirmed with a gentle smile and a gleam in her eye. She stepped back and scanned the chamber to insure they were alone. “Work your masterpiece.”

His eyes glowed. He pointed at the boxes. _“Oir-ghreus suas!”_

Billowed about by magic’s supportive breeze, a flotilla of red, white, green and black tapestries sailed forth from their resting places. They bobbed through the air before scattering to their respective ports along the chamber’s four corners. There they attached themselves to the wall as if by their own accords.

“And then there’s this,” he noted while considering her grand tree. _“Snàthainn Tinsel!”_

From their box, several colored strands glided across the polished wooden floor and along the blue tinged boughs to settle for the audience’s anticipation on the next day. “Now for the other touches.” He carried several small candles and a wooden star back to her. “For our satisfaction then.”

“For us,” she concurred. 

Together they placed the balls and unlit candles in strategic places around the tree. Then they stepped back to admire their handiwork.

“I can’t wait to see what this looks like tomorrow when it’s lit,” he anticipated.

“It will be a sight to behold,” she promised. “As I said to Sir Gawain, I don’t give these trees out on a whim. This, Merlin, is yours. For now, we can share with our friends. One day, we will have one of our own.”

“My…tree?” He inspected the magnificent tree. His eye admired its majestic boughs. “It is more than I deserve.” He embraced her feeling her warmth and softness against himself. “It is more than I could hope.”

“You are worthy of it, my Love. Trust in that,” she declared firmly. “Now that the day’s errands are done, I require your presence in my chamber. There are a few more things there to attend to.”

“Demanding aren’t you?” he teased.

“You have no idea,” she sassed back as they left the empty hall behind.


	4. Mithian's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithian has an extra special surprise for Merlin.

Chapter 4 [Mithian’s Chamber—Ten Minutes Later]

Relief soothed the couple’s nerves as they reached her chamber door. Due to the courtiers being around them not to mention other prying eyes, he dropped back several steps resuming a normal servant’s position. Despite her issues with the arrangement, she simply pressed on leading them toward that sanctuary.

“I can get something from the kitchen if you’d like, Princess,” he noted.

“I believe that is taken care of, Merlin. Thank you,” she replied courteously. Still the need to keep up the act burned at her. She took a calming breath to compose herself. “Step inside.” She beamed with anticipation.

He noted the glee written across her face. “Now what?”

“You’ll just have to see. Now won’t you?” She unlocked the door allowing a culinary aroma to waft into his nostrils.

His mouth watered. “That’s venison.”

“I believe it is.” She smirked. “Guess who went hunting on the way here? Now step inside and see your surprise, Merlin. That’s an order.”

He rolled his eyes. He wanted to know what sort of surprise she’d rigged up for him. He pushed the door open and walked slowly inside. As he saw the chamber, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

Inside the area had been completely transformed. While they’d decorated the hallway and Great Hall, somebody had spruced up the chamber. Streamers flowed along the walls. Sprigs of holly and pine lay in every corner. A yule log burned in the fireplace. In the far corner sat a smaller blue spruce tree already trimmed and decorated. On the table sat two plates brimming with venison, potatoes and carrots.

“I take it you’re impressed?” she supposed with an air of triumph as she secured and locked the door.

“I…Yes of course!” he replied. He turned to see her assessing him in turn. “But I have nothing to give you.”

“Nothing?” She rolled her eyes. “Merlin, you treat me like a human being not just some token on a chessboard. You respect my opinion. You have saved my life. You love me for me. Those are the greatest gifts anyone has *ever* given me.” She embraced him tightly. “I promised you a tree. Tonight you have it.” She motioned toward the tree. “Our tree for our love…on this night.” She pointed at the table. “It shall shelter us while we feast.” 

“Surely the kitchen staff will get suspicious? I mean….” He stared at the brimming feast there.

“So? It’s Yule. Besides there’s enough precedent around here with your King and Queen.” She produced a sealed parchment roll. “This is for you. Remember what Sir Gawain said when you read this, Merlin.”

“I can wish.” Merlin broke the seal and read the inscription.

 

_“To Our Most Esteemed Servant, Merlin,_

_Greetings to you during the Yule Season. I know how hard you have worked to prepare our castle for the guests’ arrival on the morrow. I know because it is what you always do and have done. I know because you stood by Arthur and me when we fought the social conventions and broke through them. You have always been a true and loyal friend. It is for that reason that I always ask you to bring Arthur back to me. And always you do._

_Now, you love a Princess much as I love our King. I know how difficult your burden is, Merlin. I want to give you every opportunity to finally feel the joy and ecstasy. I know that you love Princess Mithian. She has confided to me in private that she feels the same for you. I support you both of course. Both of you have sacrificed so that we might be happy. Now it is time for you both._

_Arthur still values your service. You are like a brother more than a servant to him. While I would ask that you not abandon that link to him, you should be free. I will work on him. Be patient. Your time will come._

_For now, enjoy Princess Mithian’s surprise. It is a night long overdue for you both. May Love finally grant you the happiness you truly deserve._

_With my most reverent wish._

_Guinevere,  
Queen of Camelot.”_

 

She rested her chin on his shoulder. As he read, her eyes did as well. “You see, Merlin? It can happen.”

“So this is why she assigned me to you?” he supposed.

“Of course. She’s well aware of our feelings. She knows your true worth as well as I. So does Father.” She smiled wryly. “He wishes to speak with you about this.”

“He does?” he inquired feeling suddenly anxious.

“On your next visit to Nemeth. It will be all right, Merlin.” She took his face in her hands allowing her eyes to reflect into and soothe his. “Let’s not worry about that tonight. Now is for the spirit of the season. Now is for our love and our friends’ gift so that we might enjoy it.”

“So that we can be free…even for a couple of hours,” he concurred while squeezing her hand. He led her to the table. “This is so wonderful. It feels like a dream.”

“It’s our dream.” She pulled a chair out for him. “Please sit. I made sure the venison came out as it did that night you had it with Arthur and me.” Then she sat down across the table from him. “I trust it is to your liking, my Warlock.”

He pressed his fork down pushing through the tender meat like butter. He bit deeply into it; his magic clearly discerning her love coursing through her offering to him. He savored that bite…and the next…and the next one more. He drank from the goblet next to the plate; his tongue sampling the finest vintage from Nemeth’s vineyards. “Amazing. And so are you.”

“As are you, Merlin.” She motioned upward with a smirk.

He shook his head but did so. There he found another sprig of mistletoe hanging overhead. “Seems I’m caught again?”

“Seems so.” Her eyes gleamed mischievously. “And I’m a careful hunter. You’re not getting out of this one.”

“Oh really?” He ate another piece of meat. 

“Really.” She pressed her lips onto his. “You are so caught.” In affirmation she embraced him under the mistletoe’s protection. She set that fact in stone for several heartbeats before releasing him. “Enjoy, my Prince.” She toasted him with her goblet before drinking deeply.

He leaned back in comfort. Perhaps it wasn’t yet their time. But the promise had been made and bore the royal seal.

Hope’s gift finally granted him some solace. A giant burden lifted for sure.


	5. Morning After and Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Mithian wake up the next morning. They realize what happened and revel in it. They go back to the usual roles but with the understanding of better things to come....

Conclusion [Christmas Day/Fifth Day of Yule]  
[Mithian’s Chamber]

Mithian blinked and stirred from her slumber. Her sleep proved as relaxed as it had been in a long time. She sighed contentedly and glanced over toward a blissfully slumbering Merlin. “Sleep well with the mistletoe’s protection, my Prince.” She gently kissed his brow before sliding out of bed. She pulled her robe on over her white shift and secured it at the waist. Softly she walked around the chamber inspecting the evidence of the wonderful evening.

Merlin’s scroll lay carefully rerolled on the table by his clothes.

She picked it up and considered it. A promise of our dreams! She set it back down before turning toward the dying embers in the fireplace. _I will endeavor to allow Merlin his bond to Arthur. I realize that is his destiny. I need him too though. It can happen. It will happen._

“Mithian?” Merlin called from the bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“I’m here.” She beamed in delight toward him. “Good morning. As the Nazarenes would say, Merry Christmas.”

“It is their day. I’m so consumed with Yule, these negotiations and making sure a certain Princess is happy, I guess it slipped my mind. Forgive me?” he replied.

She shrugged. “I guess.” She kissed him gently on the cheek. “Sorry to do this but you need to get changed before Arthur’s gathering later. I wouldn’t want you to end up in the stocks.”

“No I don’t either.” He pulled his shirt on and straightened his neckerchief. “Thank you for your gifts, Mithian.”

“Thank you for yours,” she concurred while kissing his forehead. “Carry my love with you as you do your duty.”

“And my love with you as you do yours, my Princess.” He raised her hand and kissed the back of it. “See you down there.” He took the scroll and held it up to her. 

“Remember that, my Prince. Remember,” she affirmed.

He nodded before slipping out of the chamber. As he proceeded toward the stairs, he admired the streamers and floral arrangements enlivening the passage. Warmth lightened his heart.

_Amor,_ it seemed, could be a good mistress after all…..

 

****

 

[Great Hall—After Grand Feast]

Camelot had bustled with activity on that day. Dignitaries arrived from first light streaming over the drawbridge and to the castle. While some busied themselves immediately with affairs of state, others chose to tour the citadel. They marveled in particular at the elaborate and exquisite festival décor outside of their quarters and in the Great Hall itself. 

In its corner off to the left of Arthur and Gwen, the festive tree reminded all of the joy and love that should be in the hall. Its decorations proclaimed that love and understanding should rule the Five Kingdoms in the days following.

And so that goal was sought….

 

****

 

Merlin stood directly in back of his liege. Occasionally he’d move to fill Arthur and Gwen’s respective goblets or to bring them more food. Still he remained in his place stoically. His eyes from time to time would float toward Mithian. He watched as she politely conversed with the other dignitaries. Still she’d return his glances with brief ones of her own.

Fortunately, as if sensing his consternation, the festive tree allowed its scent to carry toward him. It filled his nostrils and reminded him of their shared pleasure. It soothed his loneliness reminding him of the shared evening and bliss with his Princess Fair.

He smiled and glanced at the tree. In gratitude, he nodded to it. 

At that moment, Arthur tapped his goblet to get everyone’s attention. He rose purposefully from his seat. “Honored Nobles and Knights of Camelot. And to our honored guests. Welcome to our home. Even if the days are the shortest of the year, we still maintain the fires of friendship and warmth here. It is my hope you feel welcome. I pray our negotiations shall be fruitful here and in your kingdoms over the next few months. One example of the collaboration comes from our neighbor, Nemeth, who we salute today. Would Princess Mithian please stand?”

“Aye, Milord. That I shall,” Mithian agreed. “My thanks to you, your court and Queen Guinevere for the wondrous hospitality. As we move through this festive time for those of the Old Religion, the Nazarenes and others, may we all contribute to the common good. To this end, King Rodor offers you all this festive tree decorated in our tradition. The star at the top reminds us of the Light and hope above. May the star guide us home to our friends, our subjects and those we love.” She hesitated for a brief second and settled on the royal table and in particular Merlin. “May we bridge the divides and reach out to our fellows in love and understanding. Any of us can do that in our lands. King Arthur, you ensured peace. You set an example. And I applaud you.” She raised her goblet.

“Hear! Hear!” the group cheered.

Arthur nodded. “Thank you for that most insightful and gracious assessment, Princess. We here in Camelot value you and yours as well.”

“As do we. We also value the contributions of your knights and servants. I also wish to salute them. You all did a great deal to restore our throne and prerogative. And, as far as your most loyal servant, King Arthur, I salute Merlin for his efforts. As many of you here know, he does more than the typical man of his class. He is truly a worthy member of your house, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere.” Mithian raised her goblet again. “To the Knights of Camelot! To Merlin!”

Gawain stood and raised his cup. “To Merlin!”

The other nobles who knew Merlin stood and raised their cups and goblets to him. Those who admired his devotion and service did so quickly. Despite their questions and even some who resented his breaking of social understandings, the remaining participants still admired how passionately deep his service ran to Camelot and Arthur. “Hear! Hear!”

For his part, Merlin trembled. He shyly bowed his head while maintaining his humility and role. While he wanted to run to Mithian’s side and kiss her, he knew that his liege and the other aristocrats wouldn’t respect the mistletoe’s sanctuary or Nemeth’s traditions while in Camelot. 

“To Merlin…an idiot who tries to run straight, has occasional insights but still keeps my way neat and straight,” Arthur toasted half-seriously. While he would ask Mithian later what she had meant, once again he wondered who the mystery servant girl was.

Gwen rubbed his hand. While she knew it was meant affectionately and that Merlin could have bouts of clumsiness, she didn’t care for the reference especially in public. Still she kept the moment on course. “Enjoy the moment, Arthur. Merlin is a friend and a loyal servant.”

“Aye. He is that even if I had to suffer with George last night. Man couldn’t stop sneezing. As if his polishing jokes weren’t bad enough?” Arthur glanced at Merlin. “You’re going to have a lot to do when these meetings are over.”

“I’ll be here to serve,” Merlin concurred. “To serve what’s best in Camelot and our friends in the Five Kingdoms.”

“Well spoke!” Elena of the Amazons called out.

“As say I!” Queen Annis concurred. “It seems Princess Mithian’s sentiments spread far and wide indeed.”

Merlin silently nodded. He knew the time of his destiny’s expansion was coming. At some point soon, he would have his Princess. Even so, he would be able to serve the Once and Future King still as a friend albeit in a different capacity.

Mithian did her best not to glance at her Warlock or draw attention. She understood patience. Her goals aligned themselves with Albion’s. She would sacrifice for the Greater Good to serve her own realm, the Five Kingdoms and the High King.

Still she knew time was on her side as well as Merlin’s. Their love was strong. They’d received Gwen’s blessing. They had the gift of legitimacy.

A gift that like a seed would need nurturing to grow and thrive in those rocky conditions. But grow it would….

Grow it would for the common good….

Grow it would for an expanded dream….

And in that Love on all levels would flourish…..

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was how "Divides Crossed" came into being. As I said before, it might not fit as smoothly as it might have with a total rewrite. Still I wanted you to see where the idea came from. 
> 
> Next up--We jump right into the middle of yet another situation. Arthur's tournament has just been crashed by a "mystery knight". The knight in question takes second place but causes controversy on several levels. We see the fall out in Rubicon starting tomorrow or Wednesday.


End file.
